


Bring Me To Life

by SianLeCrazz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Character Death, Gen, Lazarus Pit, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianLeCrazz/pseuds/SianLeCrazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Merlyn's actions have terrible consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first official fanfiction post... I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> [This one-shot has also been posted on fanfiction.net]

She should have guessed. She should have known that Malcolm Merlyn would have a second earthquake device, a plan B in other words. 

He is smart, smarter than smart. Malcolm Merlyn didn’t do anything, unless he had a backup plan. 

But, she had completely missed it, the clues were there, she just didn’t see them. 

Felicity couldn’t help but kick herself. She feels so stupid. She was bested by Malcolm freaking Merlyn. 

Felicity and Lance had managed to disarm one of the two devices, which was good going, but not good enough. 

Both Lance and Felicity let out a sigh of relief as the first device was disabled, but, shortly after said sigh of relief, the ground started to shake and the Glades started to crumble beneath their feet.

Felicity feels incredibly guilty; all of those lives on her shoulders. Five hundred people could possibly be dead, or more. 

Is this how Oliver feels on a daily basis? These feelings were so strong, she wasn’t sure she could surpass them. It’s almost like the guilt is crushing her. It’s getting so much more difficult to breath, knowing that so many lives were lost because of her negligence. 

Felicity graduated from MIT, for goodness sakes. She was meant to be the smart one, the one who was always ten steps ahead of the evil villain of the week. She should have guessed there would be a second device. Felicity feels completely useless. She is meant to be the smart one of the team, what use is she now? She let her team down, it is her entire fault. 

The city is completely destroyed. 

Oliver, Diggle, Sara and Roy were out, patrolling the Glades and trying to pick up the remaining pieces of the Glades. Not that there was many pieces to pick up, to be honest. 

Felicity could only imagine the destruction that lay above the ground. Felicity could feel tears spring behind her eyes. At least half of the Glades were not completely uninhabitable. 

The foundry is completely shaking… still; the tremors of the earthquake device are still making their way around the city. 

Malcolm’s earthquake device idea is actually pretty genius, Felicity thought, genius and awful, she quickly corrects. 

Although they weren’t as strong as previous tremors, they were still pretty powerful, that was definitely saying something. 

Felicity has never felt so close to death before, and so scared. She is completely terrified, that’s to say the least. Felicity hates feeling this weak and powerless. 

The Foundry didn’t even really look like the Foundry anymore.   
Everything was scattered all around the already cramped room. Her computers were barely clinging onto the desk; their medical supplies were hanging off of a nearby table. At least Oliver’s salmon ladder is still okay… she couldn’t help the laugh that left her bubblegum painted mouth. Even when she was completely petrified and scared, she would still always think of Oliver.

Team Arrow, Oliver and the Foundry are things that represent home for Felicity.

Since graduating MIT and leaving Las Vegas, she’s never really had a place that felt quite so like home… until a bloodied and injured vigilante landed in the back seat of her mini cooper. The stain of his blood was still in there, by the way. There goes her deposit. 

Her life had completely been turned on its head this past year. Oliver was really her saving grace. He had come crashing into her life, changing it completely, changing it for the better, in her opinion. 

She’d had a crush on Oliver for awhile, which he probably knew already, she is kind of obvious, to say the least. She hadn’t meant to fall for him, knowing his history and his still damaged soul, but it was almost impossible not to fall completely head over heels for him. Sure, he is damaged and broken, and a green leathered vigilante, but that made him completely worth it and completely dream-worthy, well, for her at least. Most girls loved the idea of a guy very similar to ‘Ken’, Felicity wanted an Oliver. Oliver could never love someone like her though, and Felicity knows this, she just doesn’t want to admit it to herself. Nothing else needed to be said. 

Felicity glances around the Foundry, trying to see if there is any better place to hide other than in her desk chair, which obviously isn’t as safe as it appeared to be to start with.

Her eyes immediately went to a small cramped space located under the stairs of the Foundry, leading up to the club. It is better than nothing, Felicity thought to herself. 

She really needed to stop these inner dialogues, it was definitely not healthy. Felicity has a habit of talking to herself and having inner dialogues, yep, definitely not healthy, she thought.   
Felicity continued to stare at the spot under the stairs, desperately trying to summon up the courage to get up and run. 

The Foundry wouldn’t stop shaking; it was completely terrifying to her.   
What if she was crushed on the way there? Or what if a random fire broke out and disfigured her? Or what if Malcolm Merlyn had a third earthquake device she didn’t know about? 

It wouldn’t be the first time, Felicity scolded. 

Felicity grabs her heels and slips them off, dropping them on the floor and hearing the familiar clack of her chunky heels hitting the stone floor. 

Felicity sprints over in the direction of the staircase, her short sprint seeming to take minutes, but realistically only taking seconds. 

The stairs are in sight, so close; she can almost feel the metal of the staircase. She doesn’t see the beam tumbling down from the ceiling; she doesn’t hear the chunk of metal hitting the floor. But, she does feel the heavy ceiling metal pinning her to the floor and crushing her into the familiar stone. 

Felicity can only imagine how much blood she’s probably losing. She’s pretty sure; something is digging into her hip, a nail, maybe? Her legs are becoming number, by the second.

Is this how her life was meant to end? Was she always meant to die on a basement floor? Oh, how high her standards are.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This place is an absolute state, it doesn’t even resemble the Glades anymore,” Roy comments, completely taken aback at how un-homely his actual home seems now. 

All it took to destroy the Glades was one angry and determined man in Malcolm Merlyn. 

Oliver stares over at Roy, throwing him a snide look. 

On the outside, Oliver looks calm and strong-minded, but on the inside, he’s terrified. 

The Malcolm Merlyn he thought he knew was caring (for the most part) and a decent father. Sure, he had cut Tommy off, but that was probably for his own good at this point. 

Tommy had become so reliant on money and on his father as a back-up plan; Oliver never really noticed his lack of independence until after his five years of solitude on Lian Yu. 

“Ollie, we’re running out of supplies fast. Maybe we should restock and, check on Felicity, make sure she’s okay? We can come back later. Help some other residents pick up the pieces of this… mess,” Sara questions. 

Oliver stares at the women who he once ‘loved’, or at least he thought he did. The old Ollie never really understood love. Love was a completely foreign topic to him. But, in his mind, he was finally starting to understand what love felt like. He was almost scared to admit that he loves Felicity. 

Oliver doesn’t want her to get hurt. Felicity is… well, she’s Felicity. There are no words that could perfectly sum up Felicity. Felicity is completely different to everyone else in his life. Felicity doesn’t take his shit, and she’s always ready to argue with him over his values and hers too.

Ever since she had joined his crusade, he’s gone out of his way to protect her. At first, he told himself he was just simply protecting her because of her lack of fighting ability, but now, the answer was completely different. He protects her because… well, he considers her to be his. He wants to share his life with her, but his life is too complicated right now. He can’t risk her safety, just so he can be selfish… selfish and happy. 

“Good idea Sara. Everyone agreed?” Oliver asked the group. The four members of Team Arrow nodded their approval, turning around and making their way to Verdant, the home away from home.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She’s so cold, so very cold. Her teeth won’t stop chattering, and she can’t feel her legs. That’s a bad sign, a very bad sign. Felicity could feel the stickiness of her blood seeping through her shirt. Felicity couldn’t count how long she’s been lying here, a few minutes maybe. It’s felt more like a few hours, if she had to be honest. 

Felicity could hear the door of the Foundry opening; she could smell the scent of Oliver… and leather. 

Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Sara arrive at Verdant. The damage was obvious to the building. It looked awful from the outside. 

Oliver could feel his heart thumping in his chest, almost like it was reaching out for Felicity, searching for her heart, her soul and her brain. His heart is searching for its second piece, something to make it whole again. 

He opened the door to the Foundry; there is dust and debris everywhere. His eyes desperately search out for the familiar blonde hair, which he loves. His eyes land on the familiar blonde hair under a pile of rubble. He could not stop his feet from moving, desperate to be close to her. 

The hinges creaked, as her team members entered the destroyed Foundry. She could hear the collective gasps of her team members as they hurriedly rushed to her side.   
She didn’t need to die alone now; she could get everything off of her chest. She could die happy, with Oliver close by. 

She didn’t want to die young, but at least with Oliver near her, she could go peacefully. 

Felicity had never thought about the idea of dying much before. Death is such a morbid topic, and something that is very difficult to talk about. 

Her death was always a possibility, especially in the vigilante business, but it was so real now. 

Probably because you’re bleeding out all over the floor Felicity, she commented silently. Felicity’s eyes closed over slightly, before springing wide open once again, hearing Sara, Diggle, Roy and Oliver crouch down beside her.

Her team have a silent conversation, they agree to try and lift the beam off of her, which they fail miserably at. 

Felicity knows… deep down, that they won’t be able to get the beam off of her, but they keep trying anyway, because that’s what they do, that’s who they are. They are heroes; they’ll always be heroes, even when she dies. 

“Please… stop. We both know, this isn’t going to work Oliver,” she croaks, blood leaking down the side of her mouth and down her neck. Oliver glances back at her sadly, before crouching down beside Diggle on her right hand side. Oliver grasps her hand, tightly, giving it a small squeeze. Roy and Sara are to her left, with Sara grabbing her hand. She can almost feel her team’s tears on her skin. She feels so cold; she can barely feel Oliver and Sara’s hands. 

“You know, I’ve never been happier than this past year. Thank you,” she starts, talking to nobody in particular. “Don’t make me another name of your list Oliver. Make me a happy story. You’ve made me so happy. I love you,” she says, choking on her words. Felicity’s eyes close and her breathing completely stops. She’s gone, and she’s not coming back. 

Sara, Diggle, Roy and Oliver are all crying, Oliver more so. 

His future seems so dark and bleary. There’s no hope for him anymore. His light, his future, is lying dead in the place that she used to call home. 

Oliver crouched down and placed a kiss on her still warm forehead. It seemed so wrong that she would never open her eyes ever again, or give him that brilliant smile of hers. Oliver tucked himself into her neck, nuzzling himself into one of his favourite spots. He couldn’t feel her pulse, which only made him cry harder. Her neck was meant to be a source of comfort, but it just made him more emotional, more distraught.

Diggle gripped his little sister’s hand like his life depended on it, he didn’t want to let go. It felt like losing Andy all over again. He wasn’t sure he could survive losing another sibling. Felicity was the little sister he had never expected, but always deeply wanted.

Roy looked down at his basically adopted mother, he loved her so much. When he had first joined the team, she had embraced him and supported him, even when Oliver and the rest of the team didn’t believe in him. She was the one mother figure he truly had in his life. Now, she went and left him too. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

Sara is slumped down on the ground, still gripping Felicity’s hand. Felicity was the light for their team. She was the one person who didn’t judge her for her past. Things had been tense for awhile between herself and Felicity, but they eventually warmed up to each other, and became as thick as thieves. Her sister, her best friend was now laying dead right in front of her. Sara isn’t sure how much more death she can take. She’s lost everything that she’s ever really cared about. The League Of Assassins is a much better option than dealing with a team without Felicity. The very thought of it seemed so foreign and wrong, in her mind and probably everyone else’s. 

The team spend half an hour in pure silence, before agreeing to go back out and help the rest of the Glades. They might be able to save at least some other people. They couldn’t save the one that actually mattered. Not that the Glades didn’t matter, but when their light had been cruelly taken from them, they weren’t exactly in the mood to socialise and be chirpy. Team Arrow is now completely fractured and Sara isn’t sure that fracture can ever be repaired. 

The team agreed that they would come back for Felicity’s body as soon as the rest of the Glades had started its recovery process. 

Felicity deserves to be buried and her family deserves to know. Felicity meant a lot to them. It is the least they could do for her. 

Oliver, Diggle, Sara and Roy leave Verdant, tears still cascading down their faces, with downtrodden expressions.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nyssa and her group of assassins from Nanda Parbat watched Team Arrow leaving Verdant. 

Her heart pulls as she glances at her lover, or former lover, she doesn’t quite know. 

Deep down, she already knows what has occurred on this devastating evening. Nyssa would’ve loved to intervene on this matter, but that’s not what The League Of Assassins really does. Her father has sent her to search Starling City, he specifically told her when she finds something or someone, she’ll know what to do. 

Nyssa signalled her assassins to follow her into the destroyed building that is Verdant. They trail down the stairs; Nyssa immediately locates the fallen blonde. Nyssa glances at her father’s soldiers; they instantly know what to do. The six assassins move over to the metal beam, easily shifting it off of the fallen blonde. 

Nyssa crouches down beside Felicity, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. “I’m so sorry this has happened to you. Don’t worry; I’m here to help you. You’ll be okay,” Nyssa said kindly. 

“Aamir, رفع لها. نحن نتجه مرة أخرى إلى ناندا باربات. يتم مهمتنا في الوقت الراهن .” Nyssa leads her army back to the place that she calls home… ready to face her father, The Demons Head, Ra’s Al Ghul.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“.حياتها السابقة قد حان لوضع نهاية. كنت قد أحسنت النيصي. ولا بد لي من القول، وقالت انها سوف تجعل عضوا غرامة من جامعة لدينا. قوية في التفكير والإرادة القوية، وكلاهما الصفات الرائعة جدا” “إعداد حفرة, Aaliyah.”  
Aaliyah leads Felicity down the hallway, into one of the nearby bedrooms. 

Felicity is stripped naked of her clothes, and ceremonial oils are rubbed onto her skin. Felicity is wrapped in muslin cloth, before Ra’s gently picks her up and makes the short walk down the corridor, where familiar chanting can be heard. 

The Priestess of Life, Nyssa close by, chants the recognizable song, which ignites the Lazarus Pit. 

Ra’s steps into the bubbling pool, placing the deceased blonde into the waters. Felicity instantly disappears into the waters, where she will be healed and her new life will begin. 

Felicity Smoak is dead. Felicity Smoak no longer exists. 

Moments pass by; the bubbling of the pool is beginning to slow down, signifying the end of Felicity’s transformation. 

With a start, Felicity emerges from the pool, completely drenched, but alive and breathing. Her eyes are distant and cold, but she is completely healed. 

Ra’s offers his hand to the unfamiliar blonde; she graciously accepts it, stepping out of the pool and into the unknown… into her new life.

Ra’s smiles warmly at her, Nyssa now appearing at Felicity’s side, placing a helpful hand on her elbow. 

Felicity looks at Ra’s; he seems like almost a fatherly figure. His smile is warm and his eyes are tender. 

“Welcome to The League Of Assassins, my dear. Your life will never be the same again, my sweet Amna.”

**Author's Note:**

> Arabic translations (gotten from Google Translate):
> 
> رفع لها. نحن نتجه مرة أخرى إلى ناندا باربات. يتم مهمتنا في الوقت الراهن :  
> Raise her. We are heading back to Nanda Parbat. Our mission is done for the time being.
> 
> حياتها السابقة قد حان لوضع نهاية. كنت قد أحسنت النيصي. ولا بد لي من القول، وقالت انها سوف تجعل عضوا غرامة من جامعة لدينا. قوية في التفكير والإرادة القوية، وكلاهما الصفات الرائعة جدا” “إعداد حفرة, :  
> Her previous life has come to an end. You've done well Nyssa. I must say, she'll make a fine member of our League. Strong-minded and strong-willed, are both very wonderful qualities. Set up the pit.


End file.
